


Natsu's love stories

by 25NaMi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Stories, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25NaMi/pseuds/25NaMi





	1. Prologue and rules

**Natsu’s love stories chapter 1 (Prologue and rules)**

I don’t own Fairy Tail or any other shows that may appear here

This is going to be a one shot collection with Natsu as the male and most of the girls, this is not a harem, but there could be some chapters with more than one girl

Here are the rules of this story

1 each chapter will be a one shot with Natsu x girl (Fairy Tail or other anime or shows)

2 each chapter will contain a lemon

3 almost all girls can be in these one shots, excepting Lucy and Lisanna

4 the girl with the most requests will win and get a chapter

5 as for the rest of the girls who didn’t win, the count will continue until they get a chapter, then the count will reset

I will announce the next paring in the previous chapter

I will choose a girl who hasn’t been requested from once in a while, by myself, but mostly it will be your pick

The requests are both from pm and reviews

**Chapter 1 requests will decide the paring from chapter 3**

**Chapters 1-2 requests will decide the paring from chapter 4**

**Chapters 1-3 requests will decide the paring from chapter 5**

**Chapters 1-4 requests will decide the paring from chapter 6**

**Chapters 1-5 requests will decide the paring from chapter 7**

**And so on**

**_ The Next Chapter will be a AU modern story Natsu x Mira called The light _ **


	2. Natsu x Mira The light

**Natsu’s love stories chapter 2 (Natsu x Mira The light)**

This is a Natsu x Mira called The light inspired by Disturbed The light

**Summary**

After Natsu saved Lucy from a burning building, he lost his sight and with the help of his nurse, Mira, he will found a new light in his life. As he and Mira fall in love with each other, will they stay together or Natsu’s doubts about himself will break up the young love? Read to find out

**Story**

LA hospital

Four nurses were caring an injured man with pink hair and burned clothes

“Take him to the surgery immediately, he was caught in an explosion and he could lose his sight if we do not hurry” said one of the doctors to a nurse

“Right away” said the nurse as they took the injured man to the surgery room

After a few moments, they took the man to surgery, which lasted 8 hours meanwhile his family was announced

Zeref, Yamira and Dereck Drgneel arrived at the hospital half an hour after the surgery started

After a few hours, the surgery was over and they went to Natsu’s room

“We did everything we could, but he may lose his sight” said the doctor

“Thank you, we will pray that this will not happen” said Yamira with a sad smile

“I will leave you alone, I will come later and check out his status” said the doctor as he exited the room

“This is all Lucy’s fault, she started the fire and Natsu saved her from that fire, but where is she now, nowhere to be found” said Yamira with fury

“As if you will let her here mom” said Zeref as he looked at his younger brother

“If I could, I will not let her on this planet, let alone here, I never want to see that whore again” said Yamira as the two men in the room nodded in approval

The next day

Natsu was checked up by the doctor when he woke up

“Good, you are awake, mister Dragneel, but you have to be patient, we will take off your bandages in a few days” said the doctor

“Ok, I understand” said Natsu as he felt pain through his whole body and didn’t see anything because of the bandages on his eyes

“Ok, I will come later” said the doctor after he finished his check out

“Honey, how are you feeling?” asked his mother

“I feel a lot of pain, but I will live, mom” said Natsu as he tried to see the bright side to this

“We will be here for you always” said his father as he gave Natsu his encouragements

After a few days

“I am going to unwrap your bandages” said the doctor

“Ok” said Natsu

As the doctor unwrapped all of Natsu’s bandages, he opened his eyes, but he didn’t see anything, only dark

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I am bind” said Natsu as he had taken it badly

“It will be alight, honey” said his mother as she hugged him

“How will it be alight, mom?” asked Natsu as tears were now on his checks

“We will found a way” said Yamira as she tried her best not to cry

After this, Natsu went home and the family hired a nurse to help Natsu learn how to survive in the world of the shadows

“So, you are Natsu, I am Mira, nice to meet you” said Mira as she shook his hand

“Yea, whatever” said Natsu with indifference in his voice

“Hey, don’t be like that, I know you lost your sight, but you are still alive, your parents and brother love you” said Mira with an angelic voice

“Yes, but I lost my career as a football player and most of my friends” said Natsu with sadness

“That may be true, but you can have a surgery and see again, I will help you manage till then, deal?” said Mira with a smile as she touched his face

“Deal” said Natsu as he smiled for the first time since the accident

“If you smile like that, we will be great friends” said Mira with a smile of her own

Natsu’s parents and brother were surprised that Natsu accepted Mira as his nurse because they have tried with others and he always said no, but Mira managed to make the young Dragneel accept her as his nurse

One year passed since Mira became Natsu’s nurse, in this time they went to other doctors, but none said that they can make Natsu see again

Mira and Natsu became very good friends, as both of them started to fall in love with the other, after a few months, but none of them confessed to the other

Mira became Natsu’s light in this sea of darkness and he became her reason to live

At first, Mira taught Natsu how to walk and move without hurting himself, then she started to teach him how to read in blind language, then she taught him how to see using his hands

“Natsu, here, touch my face and you can see me” said Mira as he put Natsu’s hand on her face

“You are beautiful, Mira” said Natsu as he touched Mira’s face with his hands

“Thank you, Natsu” said Mira with a smile

Natsu put his head down and his hand on his knees, Mira saw this and knew it was something wrong with him

“Natsu, what is it?” asked Mira as she touched his face

“I will never see again” said Natsu with a sad voice

“Natsu, we will not give up, ever, but if it were so and you will never see again, I thought you were at least fine with the idea, what is wrong now?” asked Mira with an angelic voice

“I am fine with what I have now, but it is something I want and I don’t think that this blindness will allow me to have it” said Natsu with sadness

“And what is what you want, Natsu?” asked Mira ‘Please say love and you love me as I love you’ thought Mira

“Love, I love an amazing girl, but she is too good to be tied to a blind man like me forever, even in her personal life” said Natsu without realizing he said he loved her

Mira kissed him on the lips and said “I love you, Natsu”

“I love you, Mira, but……” said Natsu as Mira kissed him again

“I don’t care if you don’t see, Natsu, or if you will never see, I love you and I want you and only you” said Mira with a big smile

“If you want me, I will try my best to make you happy, Mira, but if you ever want to leave me, I will understand and let you free to be happy because that much I love you” said Natsu as they kissed again

“Natsu, I will never leave you, so never ever say that again, ok, darling?” said Mira with a serious tone

“Yes, honey” said Natsu and after this, they told to their families and the next day it was a dinner hold for the two, as the two families celebrated the new couple

Three months later, the couple was still in heaven as they were now heading to a new doctor in Germany to see if he can give Natsu back his sight

With Natsu and Mira at the doctor

Mira was holding Natsu’s hand, as the doctor was reading his test results

“I can give you back your sight, if you want in two weeks I can proceed with the surgery” said the doctor

“Yes, I will do it” said Natsu with a smile

“See, honey, you will see again” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“Yes, he will and you will see us again in two weeks” said the doctor as they left his office

Two weeks later, Natsu was in surgery and Mira was impatient on the hall

Mira remembered how Natsu lost his sight from what Natsu told her, he wanted to save Lucy from a building that she accidently set on fire, but after the accident she never thanked him or anything else, as she hoped never to encounter this bitch because she would not respond for her actions

“The surgery is over” said one of the nurses as she was with another nurse and the doctor came to Mira

“It went fine, your boyfriend will see again, you can go to his room to stay with him, he is in room 229” said the doctor

“Thank you, doctor” said Mira as she went straight to Natsu’s room

Inside Natsu’s room, as Mira reached the room and took a sit beside him

‘I hope you will see after this and if I will be the first person you see after the surgery, it will make me so happy’ thought Mira with a smile as she held Natsu’s hand

After a week, Natsu’s bandages were taken off by the doctor

“Natsu, here I am, we will get passed through this together, don’t be afraid, if you can see, good, if you can’t see, we will try again” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips “Now, open your eyes” continued Mira

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and he saw Mira’s beautiful face, as well her blue eyes and her delicate white hair

“Mira, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with your white hair and blue eyes, you are perfect, also this red dress makes you look like a princess” said Natsu with smile as he admired Mira

“Natsu, you can see” said Mira as she hugged him

“Yes, Mira, I can see and the best part is that you were the first person I saw” said Natsu as he hugged her back

“I will make a few checks and if everything will be fine, you can go home in a week” said the doctor as he left

Natsu was a little sad and Mira saw this

“Natsu, what is wrong?” said Mira with a smile

“Now that I can see, you will go to another client and you will be only my girlfriend, as I will not be with you all day” said Natsu with a sad voice

“Is true that you don’t need me anymore, but I will not go to be a nurse to another client because that will make me lose all my time there and I will not have time for you at all, I made a decision that I will be a nurse in a hospital and we can spend our free time together. Now what about you, what will you do, if you want to be a football player, I will help you and come with you everywhere you go” said Mira with a big smile

“No, I will be an architect, after all I have a degree in architecture and I will work from home and wait for my beautiful nurse to come home from her shift” said Natsu with a smile

“If this is want you want, I will love our future to be likes this” said Mira as Natsu approved as the two kissed again and again

A few days later, Natsu and Mira returned to LA

“I can’t believe that my son can see again, thank you, Mira, you are an angel” said Yamia with a smile

“I didn’t do anything” said Mira with a smile

“How so, you helped him manage when he was blind, you love him and now you found a doctor that give my son his sight back, you are his guardian angel and I deeply believe that you two are meant to be together” said Yamira with a smile

“I hope you are right and him and I will be together forever” said Mira with a smile

“You two will” said Yamira and after this all of them went to a party held in honor of Natsu being able to see again

A few weeks later

Mira was a nurse at a hospital nearby and Natsu worked as an architect at his family company

Mira and Natsu were celebrating five months of relationship

After a beautiful day together and a day at the restaurant

Natsu drove Mira home

Natsu was dressed in a white suit and Mira was dressed in a black dress

“Natsu, I have a surprise for you, come inside” said Mira with a smile

“Ok” said Natsu as he and Mira entered her home

When they reached the living room, Mira started a slow music Ed Sheeran – Thinking out loud

“Dance with me, Natsu” said Mira as she put her hands on Natsu’s neck

“Of course, my love” said Natsu as he put his hands on Mira’s waist

Natsu and Mira danced on the rhythm of the music as they looked in each other’s eyes

“Natsu, I love you more than anything in my life” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips with passion

“Mira, I love you more than I love myself and my family, you were my light when there was only dark and now you are my life” said Natsu as he kissed Mira with equal passion

After the song ended, Natsu saw that all of the stairs were full of red roses and candles, Natsu’s face became red as he knew what Mira wanted to happen this night

“Yes, Natsu, I want to be yours tonight, I will give you my body as I gifted you my soul” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips as her face became red as well

“Mira, are you sure, I would love to make love with you, but I can wait until you are ready, I don’t want to force you into something that will hurt you or into something that you are not sure” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu, you are so sweet, any other boy would have asked me to make love with me and would jump at the opportunity to make love with me, but you are asking me if I am sure of making love with you, you did it again, you make me love you even more, though I didn’t think it was possible. Yes, Natsu, my love, I am 100% sure, make me yours and yours alone” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“I will make you mine as I will be yours” said Natsu as he kissed her

“Natsu, take me to my room” said Mira as she jumped in Natsu’s arms

“I will, princess” said Natsu as he carried Mira on his arms to her room

When Natsu arrived at Mira’s room with her in his arms, he saw that Mira had put roses all over her room and a heart of roses on her bed

Natsu put Mira on her bed, as he sat alongside her

“Is time for us to belong to each other” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“You are right, my love” said Natsu as he kissed her back

**Lemon starts here**

“Let me start, Natsu, ok?” said Mira with a smile as she kissed him on the lips

“I will let you do as you wish, princess” said Natsu as he kissed her back

First, she and Natsu stood up at the edge of her bed, after they kissed for a few more moments, Mira started her work on Natsu

Mira then stripped Natsu, slowly, first of his white suit coat, as she did this, she felt all of his arms’ muscles

After Mira let Natsu’s white coat suit hit the floor, she started to open his belt, after she opened his belt, she let his white pants hit the floor, leaving him only in his boxers and his white shirt with his red tie

Mira then kissed Natsu on the lips with more passion than ever and Natsu responded with the same passion

Mira then opened Natsu’s tie and started to unbutton Natsu’s white shirt, she undid button after button until there was none left, as she let his shirt fall to the floor, leaving him only in his boxers

Mira started to kiss Natsu all over his chest area and his neck, also behind his ear, making him whisper her name

“Mira” whispered Natsu as he was kissed all over his body by the love of his life

“Sss, let me please you, my love” said Mira as she continued to kiss Natsu’s upper body

Mira continued to kiss Natsu’s upper body for more than 20 minutes when she decided that it was time to move on

Mira then decided to take off the last piece of clothing that Natsu had and she let him nude

“Wow, Natsu, I didn’t expected for you to be this big” said Mira as she looked at Natsu’s big dick

“Thank you, my love” said Natsu with a proud smile on his face

Mira then she started to stroke Natsu’s dick with her hand making him ready for what was about to come

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s soft hand on his dick

“I want to please you, Natsu, because you always do everything for me and I want to do something for you” said Mira as she kneeled in front of Natsu and kissed the tip of his dick

“Mira, you don’t have to do something that you are not comfortable with” said Natsu but Mira smile and said

“Natsu, I love you and I want to make everything with you, also to experiment everything with you, my love” said Mira with love in her eyes

“Ok, Mira, you win, my love” said Natsu as he watched her on her knees in front of him

Mira then started to suck Natsu’s dick with her mouth as good as a virgin could

“Mira, I feel so good” said Natsu after a few minutes since Mira started to suck his dick

Mira took Natsu’s compliment with pride and got bolder and started to suck Natsu’s dick with more passion, she continued for more than 20 minutes, making Natsu moan her name

“Mira, I don’t think I can resist much longer” said Natsu as he tried not to cum

“It is ok, Natsu, you can release inside of my mouth, I want to taste you, my love” said Mira as she stooped to suck Natsu’s dick just to tell him what she wanted and she started her work again

After a few moments

“MIRA, MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s mouth

“Natsu, you taste fantastic, I love it” said Mira after she ate all of Natsu’s cum

“Now is my time to please you, my love” said Natsu as he helped Mira stand up

“Do what you want with my body, it is yours, my love” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

Natsu started to push Mira’s black dress down, very slow, until the dress was complete off Mira and hit the floor

Natsu admired Mira’s black bra that contained her big tits and her black panties

After admiring his girlfriend for a few more seconds, Natsu started to kiss Mira on the lips, then he went to her neck with his kisses

“Natsu” whispered Mira as Natsu continued to kiss her neck and went down on her chest area

Natsu’s hands squeezed Mira’s tits through her bra as his mouth returned to Mira’s neck

“Natsu, my love, you can open my bra or I could do it, if you don’t know how” said Mira with a smile

“I know, but I wanted to make you feel good before I did that” said Natsu as he opened Mira’s bra and he let it fall on the floor

Natsu admired Mira’s big round tits and her erected pink nipples for a few moments

Natsu started to kiss Mira’s tits, and after a few kisses to each tit, he started to suck Mira’s left tit, then he moved to her right, as his hands were squeezing Mira’s tits as well pinching Mira’s nipples

After a few minutes, Natsu started to kiss Mira’s stomach and he went down until he reached her panties and let them fall at her feet, then she stepped out of them as Natsu took her in his arms and put her on the bed

Natsu spread her legs and stood up on his knees on the bed

“Mira, you are so beautiful” said Natsu as he admired his girlfriend’s body for the first time

“Natsu” moaned Mira as Natsu gave a kiss to her pussy

Natsu then started to lick her pussy lips with his tongue, making Mira moan his name in pleasure

Natsu’s hands started to squeeze Mira’s tits and pinch her nipples

After a few minutes of liking Mira’s pussy, Natsu started to suck her clitoris and lick her pussy, as his hands continued to squeeze her tits and to pinch her nipples

After a few minutes, Natsu put one of his fingers inside of Mira’s pussy, making her moan harder

“Natsu, my love, so good” said Mira as Natsu added a second finger and then a third as time passed

After more than half an hour since Natsu started to lick Mira’s pussy Mira felt something

“Natsu, my love, I cannot hold much longer” said Mira as she was close of coming

After a few more moments

“NATSU, MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Mira as her pussy came all around Natsu’s fingers and Natsu put his fingers in his mouth tasting Mira’s sweet essence

“You taste fantastic, honey” said Natsu with a smile

“Thank you, my love, but now is time for you to make me yours” said Mira with a smile

“I will make you mine, my love, and I will be as gentle as a can” said Natsu as he put his dick at Mira’s pussy

Natsu pushed his dick inside of Mira’s pussy until he reached her hymen and stopped

“Mira, my love, are you 100% sure you want this right here and now? I can wait if you changed your mind” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

Mira kissed Natsu back and then answered Natsu as she looked at him in the eyes

“Natsu, I know it will hurt, but I want to be yours because I love you and I want you please make me your woman” said Mira with a smile of love

“Ok, my love, I will make you mine now” said Natsu as he kissed Mira one more time until he made her his forever

Natsu pushed forward and broke Mira’s hymen, as he did that a trail of blood licked out of her pussy and she screamed out in pain, as her nails entered his back and her mouth bit his neck

Natsu stayed unmoved for a long time until Mira kissed him and said

“Natsu, you can move, the pain is gone now, my love” said Mira with a smile on her lips

“Ok, my love, I will start moving slowly, if you feel any pain or discomfort, tell me and I will stop, I will not be able to live if something will happen to you, my love” said Natsu with a smile as he kissed Mira

“I will be fine, love, but the way you just acted, it makes me love you more and more” said Mira as she kissed him again and again

Natsu started to move his hips up and down making his dick enter and exit Mira’s pussy

After a few minutes of slowly trusting in and out her pussy, Mira asked Natsu something

“Natsu, my love, it feels so good, but I want you to go faster” said Mira as she moved her hands on Natsu’s back

“If this is what you want, this is what I will do, my love” said Natsu as he kissed Mira and sped up his thrusting

Natsu watched how Mira’s tits bounced forward and backward, he watched for a few minutes, then he decided to start squeezing them and he did that

“Natsu, my love, you are so good” said Mira as she kissed him again on the lips

“I feel the same, my love” said Natsu as he sped his thrusting at maximum speed

After more than half an hour of maximum speed thrusting, they reached their limit

“Natsu, my love, I am almost there, please stay inside me, I want to carry your children, if that was now” said Mira as she was ready to cum

“Ok, Mira, I am almost there as well and I will stay inside you” said Natsu as he was ready to cum as well

After a few moments

“NATSU, MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came all around Natsu’s dick

“MIRA, MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s pussy and his cum reached her womb, making her pregnant

“That was amazing, my love” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“I know, we both were amazing, but if you want, we can do it again” said Natsu as he kissed Mira back

“We will continue until we can’t move” said Mira and they started making love again

Natsu and Mira made love until the morning

**Lemon ends here**

**Epilogue**

A few years later, Natsu and Mira got married, they had five kids Ariana, Marry, Simona, Adriana and Namira, all five girls

They had the future they dreamed together, it may not be all white, but it was a good life for both of them

Natsu loved Mira for all of his life and Mira loved Natsu for all of her life and their love was eternal

**Next chapter will be Natsu x Juvia called From sorrow to happiness**


	3. Natsu x Juvia From sorrow to love

**Natsu’s love stories chapter 3 (Natsu x Juvia From sorrow to love)**

**Thank you all for your reviews and PMs**

**This idea came to my mind after reading write n wrong review**

This is a high school story with Natsu and Juvia, they are betraied by their lovers and they become a couple

**Let's** **start**

Natsu was on his way to his girlfriend’s house, Lucy, as he bought a big bouquet of roses for her

As he reached her house, he heard strange sounds coming from her bedroom and he rushed there

What he discovered there shocked him, he saw Lucy, his girlfriend, with his best friend, cheating on him and Juvia

“Lucy, Gray, what the hell are you doing?” asked Natsu after he recovered from the shock of seeing his girlfriend with his best friend, a man that he considered his brother

But the two didn't answer, they continued to fuck each other

Natsu recorded them with his phone and left them to their dirty business

He called Juvia

“Hi” said Natsu

“Hi Natsu-san” said Juvia

“Juvia, we need to talk, but not on the phone” said Natsu with sadness

“Ok, Natsu-san, is everything ok with Gray-sama?” asked Juvia with concern in her voice

Hearing Gray’s name and the way Juvia talked about him, made Natsu sad because of what he had to do, but Juvia didn't deserve to be left in the dark

'I don't want to be the one that breaks your heart, Juvia, but you need to know the truth' thought Natsu

“Gray is fine, but we need to talk, it is important, Juvia, can I come to see you now?” said Natsu at the phone

“Ok, Natsu-san, you can come to Juvia’s house, Juvia will wait for you” said Juvia trusting Natsu completely

“Ok, Juvia, I will come” said Natsu as he felt so many emotions at the same time, but he needed to tell Juvia the truth

“Bye, Natsu-san” said Juvia as she hang out the phone

“Bye, Juvia” said Natsu as he hang out the phone

It took Natsu half an hour to get to Juvia's house

When Natsu reached Juvia's house, he rang the doorbell and after a few moments Juvia opened the door

As she opened the door, Juvia saw that Natsu was very sad and she thought that something very bad had happened to her best friend

“Enter, Natsu-san” said Juvia with a smile

“Thank you” said Natsu as he entered Juvia's home, forcing a small smile, but Juvia knew that was a fake and a forced smile

After a few moments, they reached the living room, as they sat on one of the sofas

Then, a few moments of silence, as Natsu took his phone, opened the video and said

“Juvia, you need to watch this” said Natsu as he gave the phone to Juvia

Juvia played the video and she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was cheating on her with the blonde bitch that was Natsu’s girlfriend

“Nooooooooooooooo, why, Natsu-san?” said Juvia as tears were forming in her eyes

“I don't know, Juvia” said Natsu as he hugged her to make her feel better

Juvia let her head on Natsu's chest as her tears were making his t-shirt wet

“Juvia, I didn't wanted to make you suffer, let alone cry, but you need to know the truth, I can't let you live a lie” said Natsu as he felt guilty of making Juvia cry

“Natsu-san did well because now Juvia knows that Gray didn't love her and after she will get over this pain she will find a new love” said Juvia as continue to cry

“Juvia, I will be there for you to help you” said Natsu as he gently touched Juvia's hair

“Thank you, Natsu-san, and Juvia will help you also” said Juvia as she hugged Natsu 

They didn't said anything else as they stood there in each other’s arms and after a while they fell asleep

The next morning

Natsu was the first to awake and he gently woke Juvia up

“Morning, Natsu-san” said Juvia as she looked at her friend

“Morning, Juvia” said Natsu as he looked at her

“Juvia thinks that we have to get ready for school and also we have to face those two idiots” said Juvia as she was standing tall

“Yes, Juvia, we should and I will be there for you when we face the two bastards” said Natsu as he left Juvia's house and went to his home

At school, when Juvia and Natsu arrived, they encountered Lucy and Gray

Natsu went and punched Gray in the face, as well Juvia slapped Lucy

“What the hell, Natsu? What is wrong with you?” asked Gray who was on the ground

“What is the matter with you, Juvia?” asked Lucy after being slapped on the face by Juvia

“You slept with my girlfriend” said Natsu as he looked at Gray

“You sleep with my boyfriend” said Juvia as she was furious

“We were about to tell you, but we forgot” said Gray as he was getting on his feet

“Yes, Gray is right, we wanted to, but we forgot as we are too busy with loving each other” said Lucy shocking both Natsu and Juvia

Natsu wanted to punch Gray one more time, but Juvia stopped him

“You defend him even after everything he has done?” asked Natsu as he looked at Juvia in the eyes

“No, Juvia is not defending Gray, she is defending you, Natsu-san, I don't want you to get in trouble because of someone that it isn't worthy” said Juvia with pleading eyes

“Ok, Juvia, and I do this because you ask me to” said Natsu as he stopped

“Let's go, Natsu-san” said Juvia and they left the two cheaters alone

After this incident, Natsu and Juvia never talked to Gray and Lucy

Natsu and Juvia became desk mates

After a few weeks

Natsu and Juvia were at his house watching tv when Juvia kissed Natsu on the lips

“Juvia, what are you doing?” asked Natsu after the kiss

“Natsu-san, we both need this and it will make us feel better, who knows what may happen after” said Juvia as she wanted to tell Natsu how she felt about him, but she was afraid

“Ok, Juvia, we will do as you want” said Natsu as he was in the same boat as Juvia, he wanted to tell her he loved her from the moment he saw her

They kissed for a few times when Juvia said

“Natsu-san, take me upstairs and make love to me” said Juvia with passion in her voice

Natsu didn’t say anything, he carried Juvia in his arms towards his bedroom

**Lemon starts here**

After they reached the bedroom, Juvia took off Natsu t-shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers and then she pushed him on the bed

“Juvia will show you her love now” said Juvia as she kissed Natsu on the lips and then she started a trail of kisses from his neck until she reached his boxers

Natsu was feeling a lot of pleasure

“Let's see what you have here, Natsu-san” said Juvia as she took off Natsu’s boxers, letting his dick free as it was hard already

Juvia admired Natsu's dick for a few moments

“Natsu-san, you are very big” said Juvia as she started to move her hand up and down on Natsu's dick

“Juvia” moaned Natsu when the blue haired girl started to suck his dick

Juvia started to suck Natsu's dick at slow speed

“Juvia, I feel so good” said Natsu as Juvia now sucked him at medium speed

Juvia was pleased by what she was hearing and that made her suck Natsu's dick faster

“Juvia, you are the best” said Natsu between moans

Juvia was sucking Natsu at fast speed

“Juvia, please, don't stop, I am close” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

After a few minutes

“JUVIA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Juvia's mouth

After Natsu recovered, he took off Juvia’s blue summer dress

Then he started a trail of kisses from her neck to her tits

When Natsu reached Juvia's tits, his hands opened her bra

“Natsu-san” said Juvia as Natsu started to suck her tits as well to squeeze them

Natsu was switching between Juvia's tits, as he sucked them and at the same time his hands were squeezing them

After a few minutes of this action, Natsu started a trail of kisses from Juvia's tits to her clothed pussy

Then Natsu took off her panties, leaving her nude

“Natsu-san” moaned as Natsu started to eat her pussy

As Natsu ate her pussy, his hands were playing with Juvia's tits

“Juvia feels so good” said Juvia as she was receiving the most pleasing treat from Natsu

Natsu sped up when he heard those words coming from Juvia's mouth

“I feel great” said Juvia as she was feeling so much pleasure

Natsu continued to eat Juvia's pussy as his hands started to pinch her nipples

This continued for a while

“Natsu-san, I am so close” moaned Juvia as she felt her orgasm near

After a few moments

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Juvia as she came on Natsu's face

 “Juvia, are you ready for the next part?” asked Natsu with love

“Yes, Juvia is ready, Natsu-san” said Juvia as she was ready to be taken by Natsu

Natsu put his dick at Juvia’s pussy and he pushed slowly in

“So big” said Juvia as Natsu started to penetrate her

Natsu knew that Juvia wasn’t a virgin, but he started slowly anyway

“Natsu-san, you can go faster if you want I am feeling comfortable now” said Juvia with a smile

“Ok, Juvia” said Natsu as he started to thrust in and of her pussy faster

Natsu thrusted now in and out of Juvia’s pussy at medium speed

“Soo good, Natsu-san” said Juvia as she felt immense pleasure

“I feel good too, Juvia” said Natsu as his hands were now squeezing her tits

After a while, Natsu started to fuck Juvia as fast as he could

“I am so close” moaned Juvia as she was ready to come

“Me too, Juvia” moaned Natsu as he was ready to come as well

After a while

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Juvia as she came around Natsu’s dick

“JUVIA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Juvia’s pussy

After this they both went to sleep

**Lemon end here**

The next day

“Juvia, I want to tell you that I love you” said Natsu with love in his eyes

“Juvia loves you too, Natsu-san” said Juvia as they kissed

After a few years, Natsu and Juvia got married and lived a happy life, surrounded by kids

As for Lucy and Gray, they never got well together and after a few years they divorced

That’s all

**The next chapter will be Natsu x Sayla x Mira at a good friend of mine request**


End file.
